Plastic film and metal foil are widely used throughout the food industry to wrap or cover various food products. The film or foil is typically dispensed from a roll contained in a box. Whenever a piece of film or foil is required, the length of the film or foil is withdrawn from the box and cut to length by a cutting blade that is attached to the carton or to a cardboard insert placed in the front of the carton. The cutting blade commonly used for many years has been a thin metallic saw-toothed blade having cutting points extending along the exposed edge of the blade. Although the points of the cutting blade can nick or cut the user, the real risk to the user is due to the fact that the cutting blade is made of a thin strip of metal. Just as a piece of paper can cause a cut, a thin strip of metal, with or without saw-toothed points, can cut.